


The Deed is Done

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: JC Quickie [12]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Drunk Sex, F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Prompt:Moral of the story, I don't make good decisions when I'm woken up in the middle of the night like that and now I might be pregnant.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: JC Quickie [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843642
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	The Deed is Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manalyzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manalyzer/gifts).



> Zero Beta, I apologize in advance.

=/\=

I do not make good decisions when I'm woken up in the middle of the night like that. After a large consumption of alcohol and roaming hands over my pink teddy. Now in the light of day, with a powerful hangover for company, I feel I might be pregnant. It wasn't a good idea from the start, but his cider made us think it was. I was on top... or did he take me from behind? No matter, the deed is done. The seed has been planted. Sooner or later the evidence will show and the whole ship will know what I've done and who I've done it with.

I'll grow too fat for my pants and then my uniform. I'll have to spend my rations on new clothes, I'll have to give up coffee! I'll have to watch as my body bloats and transforms into a transport freighter. I'll have to start watching my food intake. I'll have to go to the bathroom every ten minutes. I'll have to…

No...no, I _get to_. I'll _get to_ be a mother. I'll _get to_ be open about my relationship with Chakotay. I'll _get to_ have a baby. 

I don't make good decisions when I'm woken up in the middle of the night, wrapped in the arms of my lover. But I certainly did not make the wrong one last night. I feel I might be pregnant and I hope new life will come of it.

=/\=

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos give me joy and keep me writing. Thank you!


End file.
